Love makes everything possible
by panda-obsessed-angel
Summary: A guardian angel tries to save the Christmas of Uchiha Sasuke. In the process, they both fall in love with each other. But wait, Angels are not supposed to fall in love with a living human! Could love surive even if they are dimensions apart? SasuSaku


Author's notes:

**Welcome to my new story! I promise this will be finished by Christmas or before Christmas...Hopefully...Thanks to all of you who took your time to enter this page, but please, I ask of you not to expect for too much...For I am not a good writer...I am simply a 12 year old girl trying to make her own story...Thank you...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything here except some of the names of the angels and I got this idea of a plot from a Sweet Valley book...But don't worry, I only got the idea of the angel's mission and the human's problem from the book and nothing else... Everything is out of my little mind.**

**Characters aren't mine too...**

**Prologue**

* * *

**"You! You two-timer! I can't believe you would do something so foolish!"**

**"Daddy! You're drunk! Stop saying such things to mommy!"**

**"Sakura-honey! Get away from here! I'll take care of this…"**

**"Mommy! No-**

**"Die! You bastard-of-a-wife!"**

**"Daddy! Put that knife down!"**

**"Die you pathetic little creature!"**

**"Mommy! Daddy, sto-!**

Guardian angels don't exist, that is what everyone says. But then, does anyone have any proof of this aforementioned statement? For only a guardian angel could only be seen by one's naked eye. Not others, but only the person the angel is supposed to protect.

Our story starts in a peaceful place; certainly not in the place we call Earth, but surely not in Heaven. Of course not...it starts in a fine line separating Heaven from Earth.

This is a place where everything is calm and quiet. A girl about the age of thirteen lies down as she stares at the endless space before her. A space, rumor has it, which is what we call Heaven.

The girl was wearing a long white dress, reaching down to her ankles. Her skin was like porcelain. She had a clear complexion and a perfect figure a thirteen year old would die for. But, what was most surprising about this girl is her unique combination of pink hair and green orbs.

Indeed, her pink hair reaching up to her shoulders was amazingly soft. Her green orbs had the finest shading of green that no one could ever obtain.

The girl stands up quietly, but instead of her feet touching the ground, her body floats a few centimeters from the ground.

"Sakura dear...Tell me, what is troubling your mind?" a woman with long dark hair and blue eyes walked towards the pink haired girl. The woman, like the pink haired girl named Sakura, was wearing a long white dress. But unlike the girl, the woman has the most beautiful wings you could ever imagine.

The angel, Sakura, looks down as she fumbles with her thumbs. The woman could sense a miserable aura surrounding her.

"Master Laura...I was just thinking..."

"About what dear?"

Sakura looks up with teary eyes and she smiled sadly.

"About my parents. All about my life back in Earth…" said Sakura sadly as she walked away a little from the older angel. The woman's eyes softened and she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sakura…That happens to everyone who's only new to these places."

"But I'm not new! I've been here for almost five years…I-I just wish I could see their faces again…"

In another dimension, snow fell lightly, covering the roof of the houses. The trees were all covered in white, and every now and then, little kids would pop out, wearing their jackets and their boots.

Some were already decorating their houses with colorful lights. Some were putting up their Christmas trees and mistletoes, happy expressions clearly shown in their faces.

Indeed, the coming of the day of the birth of Christ is a huge event, and nearly everyone was getting ready. Nearly everyone, except for a certain family who resides in a large mansion hidden behind a huge gate that surely no one could pass through if they didn't have a key.

Of course, I don't think that peace and harmony are the two best adjectives we could use to describe this family. It looked like the total opposite of the aforementioned words.

"Damn it! Why can't you just leave me alone for once? I have my own life and mind your own damn business!" a loud crash was heard and rapid footsteps soon followed.

"I am your wife for Pete's sake! I have every right to go in your life as you do in mine! And what you show in front of our children is also my concern! I will not allow you to teach them how to drink liquor!" a shrill voice filled the mansion and a boy about the age of thirteen frowned as he raised the volume of his iPod photo.

_Not again…They're so annoying._

The boy closed his eyes as his head sunk into his soft black pillow. But wait a minute, it seems like everything is black in his room. Black curtains, black bedsheets…indeed, black isn't a nice color to start Christmas now, is it?

The boy had amazing raven locks, and if you ever did get the chance to see his eyes, you would see the most beautiful onyx eyes you will ever see. Some people say that the boy's face was carved by an angel, but certainly it was not true.

The boy got his looks from both his mother and father combined.

The door opened and a spitting image of the boy entered, only the one who entered looked like a few years older than the younger one. The man also had longer hair than the younger one, but of course, they both look amazingly handsome and any girl would die for them just to get their attention.

"Sasuke…Someone's at the door for you." said the man with a mysterious dark voice that would melt any girl's heart.

The boy named Sasuke frowned as he opened his eyes. He glared at the man at his door and looked pointedly at him. It looked like he certainly was not in the mood for a little small talk.

"I already told all of you that I don't want any visitors." he said coldly. The man just smirked and bowed down respectfully at the boy before him.

"As you wish, my little brother…"

_…and he acts like he's a gentleman. What a loser. I hate my life…_

"I hate you! I wish I never married someone like you!" and another loud crash was heard from downstairs and Sasuke winced.

_There goes another antique vase…_

"Sometimes I pity him…His family never acted like they were a family." a beautiful voice echoed in a large room where a fountain stood in the middle. Beside the fountain, there sat Sakura as she touched the water with one hand, her other supporting her weight.

The life of a certain family was being reflected in the water, as if the angels were watching a movie, only not on wide screen, but on clear, clean water.

"I sense something deep in you, Sakura…Do you mind telling me what it is?" said Laura as she knelt beside the pink haired girl and looked at her solemnly.

Sakura turned to face her as the reflection of the family faded away, and a tear was sliding down slowly from her eye. She placed her right hand over her left chest and she sighed.

"Master Laura…I'm scared for the boy." said Sakura sadly. Laura had a confused look on her face.

"About what my little Sakura?"

"He-he's following my footsteps…His family is following my family's footsteps. There's a big possibility that-

And suddenly, Laura understood what the angel was feeling. Indeed, her family was not a successful one. The angel did not want history to repeat itself. The angel did not want the boy to die and suffer, like she did. And Laura wanted to help the angel so bad.

"Sakura…There's no need to explain." said Laura solemnly as the reflection of the boy's family was shown in water again. Sakura glanced at the water.

"What's the boy's name, Sakura?"

"Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Hey Itachi! Where's your bastard of a brother?" asked a boy with blonde hair and cerulean eyes. The man in front of him smirked as he turned his head towards the spiral staircase which was covered in blue carpeting.

"Upstairs…In his room…Naruto."

The blonde boy named Naruto didn't bother to ask for permission and just entered the mansion as if it was his own as well.

"Yeah, thanks Itachi!"

The man smirked as he closed the door of the mansion and headed towards the place where his parents were fighting, ready for some morning entertainment.

…_Hey Dad look at me…Think back and talk to me, did I grow up according to plan?..._

And suddenly, the music stopped and Sasuke's peace of mind crumbled down, along with the rest of his remaining patience. He slowly took off his earphones and placed his iPod photo safely inside his black drawer.

He then faced the culprit and glared.

"Oh cut the chase Sasuke! Come on, let's go outside!" said the blonde hyperactive boy as he jumped up on Sasuke's bed and began jumping up and down like a loose kid.

"Argh! Get off my bed, dobe!" said Sasuke angrily as he took off his bedsheets. Despite of everything black, Sasuke was one clean-a-holic.

He certainly did not want his bedsheets to smell like a dobe's feet.

But indeed, if you knew these two well, you would know that they are the best of friends. Some thought it impossible, for a blonde-hyperactive boy would surely hate a quiet and cold one and vice versa. Some had thought it foolish, for no one as annoying as the blonde boy is good enough to even be acquainted with the most handsome thirteen year old one could see.

It is surely fascinating to see these two go well together. For even in an ordinary world, a few exceptions could be made.

"Still watching them, Sakura?"

A pink head rose up and she smiled wearily. She stood up out of respect and bowed in front of the superior before her.

"It's nice to see you today Master Aura...Do you need my service?" asked Sakura politely as she stood up straight and tried to give a normal face, but she couldn't muster enough courage to do it, for a lot of things has been going on in her mind.

The superior smiled and took Sakura's hands. She looked at Sakura straight in the eye. The superior was quite sure of what she was about to do, for it was there...written in the eyes of the little angel before her...

"Sakura...What is the most important rule of the angels whenever it is Christmas?"

Of course, Sakura was a very intelligent angel...So she never failed to read the rulebook in which 1000 rules were written.

"Rule number five hundred forty-six...All angels must have the duty to make everyone happy during Christmas, even if it meant going back to the planet Earth." Stated Sakura like she was reading it out of a piece of parchment.

The superior smiled.

"Then Sakura...Go."

* * *

**...We cannot predict who to love...For love will predict it for us...**


End file.
